Flat panel display apparatuses have become an indispensable tool in the development of multimedia technology. Among the most versatile and commonly used flat displays are liquid crystal display (LCD) devices. Conventional LCD panels are mainly composed of a color film substrate, an array substrate, a liquid crystal layer disposed between the color film substrate and the array substrate, and a plurality of main photo spacers serving as a support. However, a problem using LCD devices is the “mura” or clouding defect, in which the brightness of the display screen appears inconsistent, and the colors as displayed on the display screen appear non-uniform or uneven to a viewer. The present inventors worked to provide a liquid crystal display panel and a display device that improve on conventional liquid crystal display technologies, including addressing the technical problems described above with respect to non-uniform colors on a display.